Dyskusja użytkownika:Ppiotr
Re: Automagiczny redirect z www.wikia na pl.wikia Tak, taka ma informacja ma sens, dodam ją za chwilę. Szoferka 20:59, 13 kwi 2007 (UTC) Articles for deletion Hey Nef, I just deleted a couple of rubbish pages, but do you wanna check Kategoria:Strony zaproponowane do usunięcia for irrelevant pages to be deleted? Thanks, [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 06:19, 5 maj 2008 (UTC) :Killed. ;) -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 06:32, 5 maj 2008 (UTC) Uprawnienia Ku chwale! ;) Jak coś, będę pytał. Misiek95 17:07, 3 paź 2008 (UTC) Re:Wikia Polska:Ranking polskich Wikii A ty nie możesz tego zrobić ;] Crusjer '''dyskutuj! 21:20, 19 lis 2008 (UTC) do usunęcia Witam. Proszę o usunięcie tych plików, ktoś je przesłał nie wiadomo po co: Grafika:Flaga klr.JPG, Grafika:Flagarek.JPG, Grafika:Herbarek.GIF, Grafika:Flagarek.GIF Gudyś i ten plik Grafika:IMG 3937-3299.jpg, który kiedyś niepotrzebnie przesłałem Gudyś 08:45, 30 lis 2008 (UTC) Wikia Polska:Administratorzy Witam. Sorry za ponaglanie ale czekam już tydzień Wikia Polska:Administratorzy#Aktualne kandydatury Gudyś 17:20, 7 gru 2008 (UTC) :O, ja też w tej sprawie ;-) 13:23, 28 gru 2008 (UTC) Adopcja Wikii Witam. Wziąłem po swoje skrzydła następującą Wikię no i potrzebne mi są tam uprawnienia biurokraty. Czekam tutaj na odpowiedź i nie mogę się doczekać. Gudyś 16:19, 15 gru 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki:News box/pl Witam. Mógłbyś tę stronę przenieść tutaj. Troszke zmieniony komunikat, dodane nowe Wikie --Gudyś 15:41, 25 gru 2008 (UTC) :Trzeba przenieść jeszcze raz, bo w tym przeniesionym tekście był pomyłka. Gudyś 14:39, 26 gru 2008 (UTC) ::Trzeba przenieść jeszcze raz, bo w tym przeniesionym tekście był pomyłka. --Gudyś 16:40, 12 sty 2009 (UTC) :::Trzeba przenieść jeszcze raz, bo dodałem dwie wikie http://www.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki_talk:News_box/pl#Oczekuj.C4.85ce --Gudyś 18:03, 31 sty 2009 (UTC) WikiLinuks Cześć. Napisałem na Central Wikii o adopcję tejże WikiLinuks, ale od 12 dni nie dostałem żadnej odpowiedzi. Czy mógłbyś to załatwić? Załączam linka do mojego wkładu: http://pl.linux.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/Chommik12 Chommik 10:33, 18 sty 2009 (UTC) :Proszę bardzo, link do requesta: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_adoption_requests#Polish_LinuxWiki_adoption Prawa Chodzi mi tylko o przeniesienie praw z konta D@mi na Sir Damiinho, a nie wchodzenie w szereg adminów, bo w tym szeregu już jestem :> Jedyna biurokratka jest niestety nieaktywna i nie może mi wręczyć praw na drugim nicku, dlatego zwróciłem się do kogoś wyżej postawionego :) Damiinho 21:42, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) :Co do pytania obecnych adminów: Misiek mi mówił, że tak mam zrobić :> Damiinho 21:49, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) ::Chyba miesiąc żeś jęczał :P A co do tego, czy to ten sam człowiek – tak :> 05:58, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) Multikonciarz Witam. Pisałem już do Szoferki, ale to poważne, wiec chciałbym się upewnić... Mam wielki problem z pewnym użytkownikiem wiki Bio-Masters (pl.custombionicles.wikia.com). Jego nicki to: Ethergon, Multiver, Ahnor, Argethelion, Predakon i inne. Ale szczególną uwagę przyciągnął jeden nick tego pana. Umieracz. Zamieszcza on na Bio-Masters ostrą pornografię, a wiadomo, że tamtejsi userzy to w większości dzieci. Jego e-mail to bodajże andrzej12305@wp.pl. Mści się na mnie za to, że zbanowałem go stamtąd za około 10 multikont! Na moim forum także umieszczał porografię. Oczywiście dostał bana, a jego posty usunąłem. Czy mógłbyś zrobić coś z tym flooderem, proszę? Nie mam już na niego sił. Z góry dziękuję. - Kost3x 18:14, 19 kwi 2009 (UTC) : Pierwsze trzy z podanej listy używają różnych IP i ogólnie wyglądają na różne osoby. Podaj urle do edycji, które Ci się nie podobają, to sprawdzę resztę. Fakt, że ktoś Cię wkurza lub nie stosuje się do Twojej wizji świata, nie oznacza, że jest wandalem. : Rozebraną fotkę usunąłeś, konto zablokowałeś - super. Podawanie czyichś maili albo zbiorowe blokowanie userów bo tak Ci się wydaje - nie super. Staraj się proszę mniej rozlegle rzucać oskarżenia. -- Nef (talk) 18:32, 19 kwi 2009 (UTC) Spam - Myeurovision cośtam Możesz dodać adres tej strony do Czarnej listy - przez to się już nie przebije :P myeurovision\.bloog\.pl :-- 18:35, 30 kwi 2009 (UTC) : Thx. -- Nef (talk) 18:42, 30 kwi 2009 (UTC) Sosy i ketchupy Przyjąłem. 16:36, 1 maj 2009 (UTC) :No jak tak patrzę, to ta pomoc Central Wikii to mniej rozbudowana wersja tego, co mamy u siebie. Mniej artów, do tego część w mniej rozbudowanej formie. 12:28, 2 maj 2009 (UTC) Encyklopedia Bionicle Ppiotr, nie rozumiesz? Użytkownik Gabryś zrobił "Zęby hordika". Jest już strona o nazwie "Zęby Hordika". A "Wszechświat Matoran"? Musisz wiedzieć: Nie ma czegoś takiego. Jest "Planeta Nieskończonego Oceanu". "Zęby hordika" i "Wszechświat Matoran" to strony do usunięcia! Ten ban był niesłuszny.--83.26.171.21 10:36, 10 maj 2009 (UTC) Barraki Platform Game to też strona do wyrzucenia: Barraki chcą zdobyć maskę życia ale przeszkody są na ich drodze to rahi,matoranie i toa. '' ''Barraki nie zdobyli maski bo toa ich wykiwali.--83.26.171.21 10:40, 10 maj 2009 (UTC) : Zęby: nie wiem o czym mówisz. : Wszechświat: http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Matoran_Universe http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Matoran_Universe : Gra: http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Barraki_Platform_Game : -- Nef (talk) 16:09, 10 maj 2009 (UTC) Drogi Ppiotrze. Zgłaszam się z uprzejmą prośbą, a zarazem przypomnieniem o naszej szacownej wikii Bionicle. Chciałbym zauważyć, że wybory na nowego administratora już się zakończyły, ale Disholahk nie ma uprawnień administratora. Proszę cię więc, abyś dał Disholahkowi dane prawa, aby nasza wikia mogła dalej się rozwijać i blokować SPAMerów, których niestety coraz to więcej na tej wikii. Serdecznie pozdrawiam - Guurahk Pechowa siódemka Cześć. Na liście administratorów znajduje się konto Egon. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, to chyba ktoś od Was z Wikii, ale 0 edycji i ostatnie logowanie w 2007 mnie ciekawią. Jeśli te prawa nie są koniecznie potrzebne, proszę o zdjęcie ich. Aha, i przy okazji: Wikia Poland:Administratorzy#Nanaki – wprawdzie wypowiedziały się tylko 2 osoby, ale myślę, iż Nanaki jest na tyle zaufanym użytkownikiem, że można mu prawa dać, zwłaszcza, że gdzieś Gudysia wywiało. Ja cię dzisiaj pomęczę chyba... :p 07:03, 5 lip 2009 (UTC) :Można dać Nanakiemu admina, jestem za. Ps. Wywiało, ale tylko chwilowo :) --Gudyś 12:08, 6 lip 2009 (UTC) ::Egon: usunę, ale moment potrwa. Ten wpis jest br0ken, chcę sprawdzić jak się udało go ustawić. Dzięki za info. ::Nanaki: serio pl.wikia potrzebuje jeszcze jednego admina? Tu się niewiele dzieje, spokojnie nad wszystkim panujecie. No i jeszcze skoro Gudyś wrócił... <<<-; -- Nef (talk) 17:33, 8 lip 2009 (UTC) :::Co do Egona – zauważyłem, że się pojawił wtedy, kiedy ListUsers pokazywało wszędzie same zera, to chyba w kwietniu taki error był. Nanaki – siedzi tu w tej chwili więcej chyba nawet ode mnie, kilka dodatkowych guzików mu nie zaszkodzi, a z pewnością nie raz mu się one przydadzą, co do tego wszyscy aktywni admini są zgodni. 17:51, 8 lip 2009 (UTC) :::: To daj mi kogoś na pożarcie. Siedmioro adminów na jedną małą pl.wikia to tłum. Zjedźmy... powiedzmy do trzech? Czterech? -- Nef (talk) 19:55, 8 lip 2009 (UTC) :::::Hani już dość dawno zrezygnował z funkcji. A jak chcesz zjechać do czterech, to na logikę jeszcze nieaktywni Szoferka i Bartekbas. 04:43, 9 lip 2009 (UTC) :::::: Egon: zrobione. Prawa: zrobione. -- Nef (talk) 11:07, 9 lip 2009 (UTC) Resident Evil Wiki Witam! chciałbym się dowiedzieć czy jest możliwość , dodania interwiki między moją a istniejącą o RE (en, es, ja, pt-br, it) Chciałbym jeszcze prosić o zmianę adresu http://pl.residentevilpl.wikia.com/ na http://pl.residentevil.wikia.com/ bez niepotrzebnego "pl" w nazwie serdecznie pozdrawiam! -- Lechu15 14:50, 14 sie 2009 (UTC) :Zrobione. -- Nef (talk) 22:39, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Powtarzające się wandalizmy Piszę bo może macie tam jakieś tajne sposoby na walkę z takimi :P. Poniżej jest lista IPków, z których każdy utworzył bezsensowną stronę. Co ciekawe we wszystkich edycjach jeden tekst jest zawsze powtórzony dwa razy, co oznacza, że prawdopodobnie były robione przez jedną osobę/bota. Nie zdziwił bym się gdyby pl.wikia nie była jedną ofiarą tego typu ataków. *62.221.93.100 *86.57.50.170 *89.108.121.184 *77.235.108.183 *76.20.34.211 *69.59.137.140 *12.182.219.240 : 09:31, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thx. (I sorry za zwłokę.) -- Nef (talk) 22:43, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Pszepraszam czy ja cie nie nie widziałem |tu!PS Tworzący i Disio mają do ciebie sprawe.--DARNOK 2 08:22, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Nie ignoruj mnie!--DARNOK 2 14:57, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) Bo w weekendy mi się nudzi # Istnieje dość stara (i nieaktywna, 7 artykułów) wikia Baridas, która tematycznie podchodzi pod Micropedię, na której w sumie się też bagienko zrobiło, ale jak się Tomtę pogoni, to powinien posprzątać. Jako, że nie jestem adminem na żadnym z tych projektów, jest problem z zaimportowaniem tych kilku stron. Zajmiesz się? # I jeszcze z kategorii spamu. Komuś z mojej szkoły się nudziło i „założył” to coś. Jako, iż nienawidzę takich wygłupów, a do tego lubię robić innym na złość, proszę o skasowanie. 08:26, lis 14, 2009 (UTC)